A Marriage With A Dark Prince
by takara410
Summary: Kimiko is to be married to Chase because of an arranged marriage when they were the time Chase was good and traveling he knew this whole time while Kimiko had forgotten.Chase is one year older than kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

Chase was watching in the all seeing eye globe "The fiery little monk as he put it." He looked to the left and heard high heels and sighed sadly and returned his attention to Kimiko "I shall see you soon" and got up to meet Wuya before she could knock.

Kimiko just shivered slightly from the cold chill she got .She looked up at the sky and wondered why she did that since it was a nice day."Hey Kimiko"Oh hey Rai she looked up at him "what do I oh this pleasure from oh so great leader."Raimundo could tell there was sarcasm from it and laughed he remembered just how two days ago he was picked. He held out her phone "someone was calling and texting you."Kimiko replied with a thanks got up from her sitting position and grabbed the phone with a puzzledlook Raimundi nodded and left to go practice soccer Kimiko went to messages and noticed that her father had left her a message she pressed play and it said

_Kimiko I have something to tell you that's urgent, please come to Tokyo as soon as you hear this. I love you always your father._

Kimiko was wondering what was so important so she ran to find Master Dashi and once she did she told and he nodded. She ran straight to her room and packed her stuff that she knew she couldn't leave the boys to find or try to find for that matter. After that she went to the game room where she knew the guys would be. She opened the door "hey you guys I have something to tell you." The guys stopped playing mortal kombat (thanks to her father) and looked at her and they all said "what is it?"Kimiko looked at them I'm leaving for Tokyo by Myself. Clay and Raimundo understood though Omi didn't at all hear it. He walked up to Kimiko though she was still taller than him "Kimiko it will only take me a moment to pre"-"She is going alone dickhead."Omi looked at their new leader "but-but I wan t to see the bright lights and nauseous fumes and seeing crazy people"Kimiko laughed then go to New York know if you excuse me I'm leaving now.

Chase looked at his cell phone and it said 1pm and he looked at Wuya who was rambling on about something. He got up and told his cat to prepare the chopper and after about five minutes they were ready .He sneaked off and into the copter to Tokyo. He arrived and came to meet Kimiko father _augh Chase I'm so happy to see you it is great to see you again and he bowed._ Chase smiled as well and bowed while saying yes it I great to see you as well. _I hope you and Kimiko will be happy to see one another._ Chas smiled (none evilly mind you) Yes we should I know we will. **They stepped inside the company to .Tohomiko sat in a chair while chase sat in a chair. Chase looked at the time it had been two hours and he was becoming to get restless since left to attend some finally arrived and saw her father talking in his phone.**

Dad! Dad I`m so glad to see you and she hugged him._ He looked at his daughter yes it is_ _great to see you as well my dear daughter how have you been_?" "Good father now what is that special surprise you have waiting for me?" _"He guided her to his office oh it's something we have to talk about."_

_--___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT WAIT NO i DON`T i 50% DO AND THE OTHER HALF DON`T _

_WELL i HOPE YOU LIKE IT ]bYE  
_


	2. Chapter 2

When Kimiko looked at the dude who she as looking at she swallowed the lump in her throat and said silentltly "Chase" and she faked smile. Chase smiled as well "Kimiko so nice to see you" didn't notice the awkwardness of the two and sat in his chair and faced the other two who had taker a seat. _Ok chase your 17 and Kimi your 16 like the agreement stated and you two will be wed and another million years out people will be at peace._ "Father it has been a very long time since we have seen each other"

Chase coughed "2 weeks." Kimiko kicked him and he jumped. Since they were high .tohomiko thought and "_aha I have a very good idea you two will spend two months together._Kimiko was drinking water but spitted it out as soon as she heard that and Chase laughed at her reaction. "Father please tells me you're kidding me please what about my friends." _I am sorry Kimiko but you all ready said you would remember. _But I was a child then and me and Chase were very close we grew apart. _And that's how come you are staying together for two months and that's it Kimi and he grabbed his scheduler now if you excuse me I'm leaving for a meeting. _ Chase came up behind Kimiko and she turned and shrieked "do you have to do that it creeps me out." "Funny you loved how I could do that." "Well I loved a lot of things but I let them go." Chase looked up and said while thinking out loud "where you want to stay it?"Kimiko looked at him "Huh?"

Chase looked at her "I was thinking Hawaii or Malibu."Kimiko nodded okay but how about the Caribbean's or Romania. Chase smiled "Romania now that's a place I love. "He walked behind Kimiko whispering in her ear "its beautiful place cold, eerie, perfect place to sleep with looked at him "where did you get that info from." "I got it from you when we were little and little of my own resources. He wrapped his arm around her while leading her to the roof, let's go pick a castle.


	3. moving

Moving

Kimiko was looking through lots of castles but none caught her eye and she could tell chase didn't like any either. She was getting frustrated and the sales agent really didn't like her and Chase wasn't any help since he was watching football which was really just soccer.

He cleared his throat and just spoke with out even looking away from the tv Maybe Romania isn't such a good idea after all.

Yeah you're right maybe we just went into this way too fast. Chase was nodding and watching football. I rolled my eyes Men.

The sales lady was very unhappy at the thought of us not buying something expensive. "True this place is very extravagant but another castle will be beautiful and hey one of you can redecorate this one and another will decorate another".

Chase chuckled "sorry but no here let me have one of our servants show you the way out and he snapped his fingers and there was a cat in human form."

I saw her leave I was okay with living with Chase believe it or not it`s just I still was with Raimundo and how was I supposed to tell the others that I was leaving them to live with our greatest threat. I groaned and hit my head on the table. I heard the TV turn off and stood up to look at Chase questionably.

Come we have to get your things" I dreaded it but I know we had to do it. I followed him and he got the silver claws and we were right in front of the gate I took a deep breath and we walked in there the other monks were just staring I wanted to shout don't you have something to do but heck they curious Who was I to blame them? The first to greet us was Omi and hi smile disappeared once he realized I was with Chase. He went into his fighting pose Kimiko what are you doing with our enemy ?Omi relax ok where are the others heck I`m only saying this once Omi looked back and forth to me and Chase but finally went to a standing position and showed us where the others we finally made it there they were playing football in the backyard and raimundo spotted me and stopped playing grabbed me and spun me around I heard Chase growling but I ignored it.

Rai can you put me down he complied and he just looked at me whats up kim?

Well you know how I went to see my father right?

Yeah what about it does he want you to come back home?

No it`s not that it`s just

Good I dont want you to leave

That hurt me right there so I said it as quickly as I could "I have an arraged marriage with chase and my father want us to spend time together to keep a peace treay and now i am going to go live with him!" I was taking big deep breaths trying to get my breathing right again.

What but kimi?

Chase stepped out from where ever he was and was infront of me Look say your goodbyes my servant already have her thing so we will be busy."I look and saw rai`s face the whole time and it looked like his heart broke in to two.I felt so bad but I know one of us had to be strong I didnt wait to hear omi or Clay`s response I just left along with Chase and seeing Dojo in a flower pot and kissing him on the head gooye and to take care of himslef and the boys.

* * *

Ok do you like it or not I had alot of ppl ask me for another chapter so here it is who knows might right another one tomorrw happy thanksgiving


	4. settling in

IDO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ONLY PLOT AND THANK YOU TILDE DISTELLA FOR EDDITING

Kimiko P.O.V

It was not the easiest things to do. I mean I know I have my own room and  
all  
but I'm just not use to the whole servant thing at all I mean Chase even  
has  
one to follow me every day but it's just so weird. I'm used to hearing a  
lot of  
noises, but Chase's rooms are sound proof so it's very nerve racking.

Chase P.O.V

I'm in my mediation room; I have been meditating a lot ever since she came.

I am the prince of darkness and I am hiding from a girl, no wait, from a  
woman. I can't even keep my breathing calm when I'm around her. I have  
even assigned her a personal maid and yet I know she is still nervous around  
me.  
I don't have a clue on what to do I just basically stay on the other half  
of the palace. The only time we are together is when we eat and even then we  
don't talk. The good thing is that Jack and that shriveled up ghost are not  
here to bother me, but it is humorous when Jack comes in. I have one of my  
crows following Wuya just in case she tries to contact Hannibal Roy Bean and I  
also have a crow keeping an eye on the monks.

They have lost a lot of Wu ever since she left. The dragon of the Wind is a  
wreck. The dragon of Earth is as well. He and Omi really quit being themselves  
and that is weird for him.  
I stop trying to meditate and I walk around to the TV room. I can hear the TV  
blaring. When I peeked inside, she was there and she had a faraway sad look on  
her face.

Kimiko's POV

I don't know why well scratch that I do I mean my dream was to marry Rai  
and  
then have a kid, but no I get stuck with Chase and no kids. I don't even  
know if he  
even wants kids or not.  
I just sit there being really sad for myself which isn't me at all, I  
guess I thrive on other people who I am around.  
Chase isn't anywhere near. I don't even want to be near him, I sent the  
maid to clean my room to be alone since she doesn't talk at all.

Chase's POV

I left to go get the conch shell, I wasn't shocked that she would think I  
would hurt our child, but I am not a monster. I will show her that I can be  
nice and generous as well when I am with her. And I know just the thing I  
will  
take her to Paris and then we can adopt because I'm pretty sure she  
doesn't want kids of our own yet.  
I go to her room and order her maid to tell her the plan and what she has to  
do. Tomorrow I will show her that I am different and I won't do anything bad  
towards her or the child or the children to come.  
I walk off to my throne room to spy on the monks. Something about them being  
miserable puts me in a good mood, which is also weird and new to me.

Kimiko's POV

I look around that's weird I thought I heard Chase was here oh well. I get  
up  
from the couch wipe my tears off and go to the pool area. I mindlessly  
splash  
around until I see the maid come.  
I am a curious person and decide to ask her my question. "Okay, I'm sorry  
but what is your name?" I smile shyly at her.

She looks at me and smiles back, "It's Terra my lady." and  
surprisingly, she bows.

"Okay Terra as long as it's us two you do not have to bow or call me my  
lady." I gently tell her.

"But my ladies the master-"

"I don't care what the master has to say just as long as you stop doing  
it."  
She just smiles and nods I smile as well. "Okay what is it?"

"I have drawn a bath for you it seems that you're a little tense so it  
should be soothing for you." She says kindly.

I smile and hug her. "You're right, thank you."

She is shocked at first but then she returns the hug and I go off to take my  
bath.


	5. number 5

Thank my editor Tilde Distella

Kimiko was enjoying her bath since it was a very large tub and yet she was  
still sad and missed her friends. She got, out dried herself, put on a  
black sleeveless top, a hot pink skirt and she went to go talk to Chase. She  
found him in one of the cat's rooms; he was petting them.  
"Chase why do you turn your enemies into cats?" She asked the powerful  
dragon.

He looked at her and replied, "Because I am not really a dog person, they  
are not as loyal as cats are."

He stopped the petting, got up and he told her to follow him. Once she did he  
led her to a room that was painted red, she saw a demonic crib and she raised  
an  
eyebrow.

"Today we are going to Paris and I was thinking that we should adopt a  
child."  
He said the whole thing quickly and without looking at her. She smiled at the  
thought and said, "How about two?" He looked at her in surprise. "No we  
will only adopt one."

Here is the edited version! Feel free to re-edit it! ;)

"Oh come on Chase pretty please two?" and she did the puppy pout since  
she had always gotten her way, ever since she was little, when she used it.  
Chase tried to ignore her pout and finally gave in. " We will see when we  
get there."

She smiled she still had it in her, even after years of not using that sad  
pout.  
"Go and get your things we shall be leaving soon." And with that he  
exited the room.

He left to make sure that everything was in order. Kimiko looked at the room  
and she sighed, she was going to have to change a lot of things around here.  
She shook her head and left, closing the door and going to her room to pack  
her bags. However, she saw there were already a couple of suitcases packed for  
her.

She heard the song 'Heaven' and grabbed her phone from her pocket. "Rai  
what are you doing calling me?" She exasperatedly asked the dragon of wind.  
"Look Kimi, I'm sorry I acted the way I did but please I need you here.  
Please?"


	6. December

Here is the next Chapter and if you would personally thank Tilde DiStella for this becuase trust me it would not look as good.

Once Kimiko and Chase had arrived at their destination Kimiko had immediately  
wanted to go to the orphanages but Chase simply looked in her eyes for a few  
brief seconds and said no. They headed off for their hotel.

Kim's P.O.V  
I looked at Chase with a pout but knew I would not win. He wasn't like  
Raimundo and wouldn't say yes to my pout. I grumpily said fine. Once  
we made it to the hotel I looked around the lobby and could tell it was a  
pricey place but was used to it when my father took me with him on business  
trips. Once the bellhop showed us our room, Chase tipped him generously I had  
looked out at the room and noticed there were only two beds. I knew I would  
have  
to share a bed with him, but hopefully for just tonight. I pushed that thought  
to the  
back of my mind and walked to the big window to see the beautiful landscape  
and structure.

Chase P.O.V  
I watched Kimiko the whole time and her facial expression about the beds, I  
looked around the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. It has been a while  
since I have been in human contact and now we are adopting a child of our  
own.  
I got up and walked near Kimiko to see Paris and what was going on I watched  
Kimiko to see if she would twinge or if she knew that he was behind her  
either  
way it made him feel better about this whole situation. I kept looking at the  
sky until I saw a very special crow and told Kimiko I was going to go for a  
quick run while she went for a bath and a nap afterwards. I had ran far away  
from everything into a darker side of Paris and reached my arm up and the  
crow  
and landed and started jumping up to my shoulder and whispered in his deep  
Russian accent.  
"The remaining monks are miserable they have not done training and when  
they  
do they end up with bruises, Dragon of the wind is broken the most has not  
left room for long periods of time does not eat or talk as much has even lost  
showdown to "boy genius". Hannibal has been staying in Romania it was  
hard  
to follow him because he had changed bird into an ugly dog."  
Chase had nodded his head and told him to go back to the mansion and wait  
with  
the others. Chase ran back to the hotel and had decided to take a quick cold  
shower and join Kimiko on the bed afterwards. Once he was done he had set the  
alarm for an hour only wearing white shorts to bed. He set the clock for an  
hour and had pulled the sleeping Kimiko closer to him held her protectively  
by  
the waist and had fallen asleep looking at his angel before closing his eyes.  
Kim`s P.O.V  
I was starting to wake up and tried to move but felt strong arms around my  
waist and opened my eyes to see Chase sleeping. I took a more detailed look  
and I wanted to just touch his face but stopped myself and tried to slightly  
move an inch away from him but his arms tightened around me and brought me  
closer. I looked at him angrily and began wiggling myself away from him and  
once I was free I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and was  
gargling when I heard an alarm go off and heard Chase grumbling while turning  
it off. When he had came into the bathroom with his toothbrush I had spit and  
rinsed and was out getting ready to see my kid.  
Normal P.O.V  
They had both headed to the orphanage that they had passed which was called  
the "Happy Orphanage" and the sign had a yellow sun smiling. Chase took  
one look and he shivered a little which only Kimiko had noticed and smiled at  
once they entered the building they were met by an older looking woman and  
had began showing them all these children. Kimiko noticed first that they did  
not have smiles on their faces or where even laughing they were all reading  
and cleaning, Kimiko did not like that at all. Once the tour was over she  
told  
Chase she did not like it at all.  
They were just walking around when "Chase I want a kid that well there's  
no nice way of putting it miserable those kids had no soul they make you see  
nice." Chase had laughed at the comment and showed her the darker part of  
Paris and showed her to an old big house that you could hear screaming and  
hollering which Kimiko liked right away and she smiled at Chase who just  
simply said always have a backup plan and she grabbed him and ran into the  
door way and saw the beautiful scene around her.  
They were both met by the looks of it the caretaker and she was smoking and  
had smiled, which showed how some of her teeth are rotten and missing. Chase  
told them they were looking for someone about eight and Kimiko had said a  
girl  
and the woman nodded and showed them to a large room with girls just like

that.

They all had crowded around the two but Chase had seen a girl in the corner  
reading a book and was rocking back and forth. He nudged Kimiko who saw what  
he was looking at and went towards the girl. Kimiko bent down towards the  
girl  
who looked at her frightened. Kimiko was just about to talk to her when one  
of  
the girls said, "It was a freak and how she was a witch who controlled  
lightening" Chase was even more happy about this and before Kimiko could  
say  
anything he looked to the woman and said well take her home. The woman did  
not  
want to at first but once Chase pulled out a big sack of gold coins and  
tossed  
it to her she said goodbye to the girl and she would walk them out while all  
the other children said pick me pick me.  
The girl looked at the two while they were walking and stopped once they made  
it to the hotel. Chase noticed this immediately and asked her what was wrong  
but she did not speak at all. Kimiko took out her cell phone handed it to her  
and the girl said she was scared and Kimiko only hugged her and patted her  
hair saying there was nothing to be afraid of and Kimiko asked her name and  
she typed December Ivy and then typed plus you last name. Kimiko said Young  
and Chase smiled at that and showed her to their room which December was  
shocked at how big it was and Kimiko said that they can even go shopping if  
they wanted to and she nodded her head yes Chase looked at the two and  
decided  
to look for a gym.  
Kimiko smiled up at the girl who had her eyes on the carpet "You know  
December you don't have to be afraid of you powers see and she made fire  
come  
into her hand. December only looked at it frightened and Kimiko then made it  
go  
away you may not want to talk now but I will be happy to hear your voice and  
so will Chase."

There you go and I had a friend read this and she said why does kimiko have her cellphone and that`s becuase Chase will let her talk to anyone but the monks so she keeps it to talk to other people.


	7. Is this the end of the story?

I sadly do not own this me and my partner Tilde DiStella have been talking and such and we shall continue writing hopefully not only should you be thanking her and also Ashlynn01

* Some years later *

Drops of sweat were forming on December's brow and dropping onto the floor.  
Her father had had to wake her up again, and being the perfectionist he is,  
had  
gone on and on about how they were a minute late for training. They have their  
own little daily routine; they wake up at sunrise, and train for an hour.  
Thanks to both of her parents' combined help, she has some control over her  
powers.

Her parents still argue about little unimportant things, but they try to not  
yell so loud that she can hear them when she is studying or meditating. She  
hasn't felt alone since she has been adopted, courtesy of their pets, maids,  
butlers, and the rest of the help.

One morning, while walking to the meditation room she had met some guy named  
Jack Spicer, and she could tell that h loved robots and was a clumsy fighter.  
She had asked her parents about him during dinner, her father took a sip of  
his weird soup  
and told her not to worry about that disgrace to mankind. Her mom had promptly  
agreed with him.

She had tried to talk her parents into letting her attend school when she  
worked up the courage to strike up a conversation about it with her dad.  
However, the results had been disappointing when her father answered that she  
had the best education right here, and that she did not need to bother with  
that nonsense.

I think we should start a new story with December some more what do you think?

Should they have a child?

Does Chase young want another heir?

Will Kimiko and Chase stop fighting?

and what happens if December likes a boy will daddy chase kill the guy ir scare him?

That`s for us to write and you to find out so please check out our pages and favorite us :)


End file.
